Shopping With Usagisan
by fevertrip
Summary: Misaki needs to go shopping for clothes. Having Usami take him isn't a big deal. Or is it? This time, they shop for "different" things, heh heh
1. Chapter 1

**After reading yunakitty's Notice Me, chapter 4 where Misaki goes grocery shopping with Usami, I wanted to post this. It's an earlier writing from a while back, so it may be corny. Anyway, Misaki is about to find out what it is like to ****go . . . **

Shopping With Usagi-san

Misaki grumbled to himself. He pulled on his coat and started to drag his feet downstairs. He needed new clothes, but he just didn't have much money to buy them. So, Usami of course insisted on taking Misaki shopping and footing the bill. And Misaki's pride flared, initially refusing, but ultimately, Usami won the argument by being forceful.

The older man was waiting at the door and grinned as Misaki joined him. "I promise, no suits," Usami chortled, to which the boy glared.

The two got into Usami's car and started to drive off when Misaki began,"Usagi-san, really, I don't –"

Usami interrupted, "We're not starting this again, are we? We've already settled on this, Misaki. Get over it."

Blushing, Misaki asked rather embarrassed, "Fine, fine. Then can you at least slip me the money and let me go by myself and pick out my own stuff? I don't want anyone to see you with me. They'll see you paying for everything and think . . . think . . . I'm your . . ." Misaki's voice trailed off, flush-faced. He didn't want anyone to think he was Usami's boy pet.

Usami responded, "What's the big deal? I don't see any problem with me tagging along, giving you my opinion on what you buy. And besides, I don't have cash, just my card. And they need me to authorize my own transactions. So there."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Misaki rolled his eyes.

They stopped at a store Misaki liked for its youthful style and simplicity. Usami looked around the shop, making strange faces like he was on a foreign planet. Misaki so wanted to tell him to wait outside, but he didn't even bother. The teen headed straight to the jeans, and grabbed a pair of dark blue denim with faded knees. He had ended up gaining some weight and was having a hard time fitting into his other pairs of pants. Sighing, he made sure to get a size larger. Perhaps it was better for him to put a little more poundage on; he was always such a skinny kid.

He walked by Usami, ready to look at some shirts, when Usami grabbed his arm to stop him. "What's that?" the writer asked, looking at the jeans with disgust.

"What's what?" Misaki asked.

"Those jeans look trashy."

"Usagi-san, this is the way they're supposed to look. I like them this way. And besides, it's not like I'm going to some cocktail party with these. This is something I can wear everyday."

Usami rolled his eyes.

Misaki came back with a few comfy shirts and told Usami, "I'm headed to the dressing room." Usami took a couple of steps forward, and Misaki immediately snapped, "Stay put! Don't even think about it!"

* * * * *

Misaki returned from trying on, and Usami asked, "So what are you taking?"

The boy held up the jeans and a black T-shirt.

"What about the others? Didn't fit?"

"Yes they did, but I just want to take one pair of jeans and one shirt, Usagi-san. That's good enough." Misaki was about to put the other shirts away when Usami grabbed them from him and headed to the purchasing counter. The brown-haired teen was about to protest, but he stopped; he realized Usami was sincerely being giving.

After paying, the two headed out the door. Usami said, "Now that you got your casual rags, let's go to Kinjo's and you can get yourself some more stuff, but at least it'll be more proper-looking and not shitty like what you just got." Misaki shot him an angry look, to which Usami just mussed up his hair playfully.

The trendy shop Kinjo's was a bit pricy, but even Misaki admitted to liking the styles they carried. And since the author was buying, he thought about letting Usami have some say in what he was putting his money on. The shop was a little slow this afternoon, with just a few shoppers. Usami grabbed Misaki by the arm and pulled him over to several tables of clothes. The older man thoughtfully picked out a few pairs of popular khakis and threw them over Misaki's shoulders and walked the boy over to where some shirts and sweaters were. "Pick out several you like."

"Usagi-san!" Misaki started to protest, but Usami just countered, "If you don't, then I will pick it out myself!"

Misaki took a few shirts and sweaters and intended to pick just one or two of the best ones after trying them on. He stepped into a dressing room and was abruptly joined by Usami.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki hissed and glared.

"Shh!" Usami put his finger to his own lips. "I'm just here to give you my opinion."

The BL novelist had a playful look in his eyes. "Now should we start off with the pants?" He reached behind Misaki and felt up the boy's butt, commenting, "Yes, you certainly have put on a little bit of weight, but it sure does feel nice."

Misaki slapped away Usami's hands, and he wanted to yell at the man to get away, but he didn't want to cause a scene. Instead he shot Usami a "I am going to kill you, and I am serious" look.

Usami ignored the look and unbuttoned Misaki's pants. "Come on, Misaki, let's try on those khakis."

The fuming boy pulled away and sternly hissed in a low voice, "I can do it myself. Now turn around!"

Usami gave a low giggle and turned away to let the blushing teen take off his pants. Misaki quickly put on the khakis, wanting to do it fast before the man had a chance to sneak a look. The writer then heard the dressing room door open and looked to see Misaki head out. Misaki walked past several dressing rooms and glanced in the mirror to decide the pants were a take. He headed back to his dressing room and decided to take the opportunity to grab Usami and push him out of the small room, but the older man would not have it. Instead, he pulled Misaki's arm off of him and pushed Misaki further into the dressing room. Usami then closed the door and backed Misaki up against the wall. The teen's eyes widened and he gasped, "You wouldn't dare, Usagi-san. Not here!"

Usami smirked and answered coolly, "But I still have to give you my opinion." He looked down at Misaki with desire, eyes falling briefly on the khakis. He turned Misaki around to scope out the butt area. "Yes," he said in a low, naughty voice. "You look very, very good in these pants. I think you should buy them. . . now let me help you out of them." He reached down to unbutton Misaki's pants. With a quick motion, he yanked the pants down to the boy's knees. Then he slid Misaki's underwear down slowly, making sure he felt up the boy's buttocks as he did so. Usami nuzzled Misaki's ear and he lowered the teen down to the dressing room bench. Usami winked at Misaki as he knelt down before the red-faced teen. "Isn't shopping together fun?" Usami asked, a devilish smile spreading on his face. "Misaki, you can watch by looking in the mirror."

Misaki tried to suppress a defeated groan, for he knew what was to come, and he dreaded doing it in the dressing room of a public shop. Usami's face lowered to his crotch, and he could feel the older man's warm breath touching his groin. Misaki hated himself for quickly looking into the mirror, seeing Usami's hot and delicious mouth closing around him, and the helpless teen immediately braced himself by gripping the edge of the bench. It was at this point that Misaki said a silent prayer, begging that he suddenly become struck with numbness below his waist, so that he wouldn't moan and make a scene in public.

An elderly woman shopping for her grandson was just outside the dressing rooms. Misaki would have been grateful to know she was hard of hearing; she didn't hear the "aaahhhh!" that was coming from the dressing room.

________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you enjoyed it! ;) Please do share what you thought!!! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiharu Lamperouge was being very naughty and wanted our favorite BL novelist to take Misaki shopping for kinky stuff, so she's getting her wish. ; ) Hence, I added another chapter. I hope all of you enjoy!**

Misaki had just ended his last class for the day and was looking forward to going home to nap a little before doing his homework. He walked out to the gate and found Usami as usual in his cherry red ride waiting for his boy love. As Misaki approached the vehicle, the older man cast him a wicked smile and revved up the engine. The college student just shook his head.

During their drive, Misaki smirked, "Usagi-san, I thought you might like to know that I got compliments from the girls on these jeans. You know, the ones you called _shitty_. One girl said I look really hip, that I look like I am a cool guy from LA."

Usami took his eyes off the road for a few seconds to glance at the jeans on Misaki and commented, "Oh, LA, huh? Don't get too cocky from their attention; they will never get to see what's underneath those jeans like I get to." And of course, the perverted author reached over and tried to run his finger down Misaki's crotch.

Smacking the offending hand away, Misaki yelled,"GYA! Watch where you put that nasty hand! And keep an eye on the road, will you?"

The BL novelist smiled and let up on the teen. "Oh, Misaki? Before we get home, I want us to make a stop. There's one more item of clothing I thought would look good on you."

"No, no, no," Misaki waved his hand. "I already got new clothes; I don't need anymore."

"Like I'm really going to listen to you." Usami laughed and drove towards downtown Tokyo. They reached an outdoor mall, and the older man led Misaki by the arm. "There's this one shop I think you'll like."

They were walking towards a second hand store, known for its outrageous styles that suited the rebellious punk crowd.

"You're not taking me there, are you, Usagi-san? You hate this kind of stuff." Misaki's eyes were focusing on this shop; after all, where else would Usami be taking him? It didn't look like a nice mall; it looked a little wild. Afterall, there was a sex shop next door. Misaki blushed, thankful that they wouldn't ever go to a place like that.

They ended up passing the second hand shop, much to Misaki's surprise. But what fueled his surprise even further was when Usami pulled him into that very sex shop! "No," responded the writer casually. "_This_ is where I am taking you."

Misaki's eyes popped out, and he started to flail and resist taking one more step in. "No, Usagi-san!" he whispered in a panicky voice.

A female employee looked at the teen. She had platinum-dyed hair and was wearing a black latex catsuit with ballet boots (1). She had extremely red lips, and her eyes were outlined thickly in black kohl. She threw Misaki a look that shot fear in the boy, so he shut his mouth and instead cowered behind Usami.

The woman approached the writer and asked, "Is this guy with you a minor?"

Usami simply lied, "Nope; would I be sleeping with him if he was?"

Misaki burned with embarrassment as the platinum blonde raised an eyebrow and then turned to walk away.

The front of the shop had novelties and books, but the further Misaki and Usami wandered, it was becoming more and more obscene to the boy. This shop sold hentai magazines, adult toys, and fetish wear.

"Why on earth did you drag me here, you hentai!" the boy was disgusted and anxious.

"Relax, my love. I've always wanted to take you to a place like this so we could explore together ways to spice up our love life even more." Usami lovingly rubbed his nose against Misaki's and the teen was horrified when he realized the platinum blonde was looking and listening to them.

Usami laughed and took Misaki's hand and pulled him over to the fetish wear. "Now this is what I would call _exciting_, wouldn't you agree, Misaki?" The novelist selected a purple package of underwear labeled "Yum-Yum Undies."

"What the hell is that?" Misaki was stunned as he took the package from Usami to further examine it. He read out loud to himself the description, "Yum-Yum Undies is the sweet, fruity edible treat you and your lover are sure to enjoy. Just peel the undies from the wrapper and put on as you would usual underwear. The natural heat from your body will make the undies sticky and sweet for your lover to chew right off –" Misaki's eyes widened. "That's disgusting!"

"Which is why we have to buy it," a smiling Usami took the package from Misaki's tense hands.

"Oh my god!" Misaki wailed, slapping a hand to his forehead.

Usami pulled Misaki to another aisle. "Costumes?!" Misaki cringed.

The novelist picked up a suit on a hanger. It was a B/D outfit, with everything made of leather: very short shorts, suspenders, wrist bands, and collar (2). It even came with a whip. Usami immediately imagined Misaki wearing the dominatrix-esque outfit. "Hey, Misaki, this looks like it would fit you." He held it against Misaki's thin body.

"Shut up, you old pervert! And why would _I_ be wearing this?!"

Usami gave a naughty smile. "Because I want to be completely submissive to my Misaki." Then whispering in the teen's ear, Usami said, "I would love for you to whip me into submission, my sexy _master_." He gave a quick little bite on Misaki's ear. The college student yelped and jumped back, looking desperately around for Miss Platinum to see if she saw this embarrassing exchange. Misaki was happy to see she wasn't around but then immediately cursed when he noticed they were in the direct path of a security camera on the ceiling; its little red light was flashing. "Shit, Usagi-san! I am going to kill you!"

"Ooh, Misaki. I love the aggression already. Can't you wait until we are in the bedroom? And besides, before you kill me with intense love-making, I hope you will share some play time with me first and spank me around for a bit. I have been such a naughty little boy." Usami picked up a wooden paddle with the words "Love Tap" etched on it. He made a playful swinging motion with it and winked at the riled up teen. Usami was about to kiss his boy love, when the teen pulled away and accidentally knocked down something from off the shelf. It fell to the floor with a thud. Misaki and Usami both looked down and saw it was a _certain kind of_ vibrator that was on display (3). Misaki picked it up and looked it over to see if he broke it. Suddenly, it became alive and buzzed. The brown-haired teen shrieked and dropped it again.

Usami laughed and picked it up. "Misaki, it's not like you've never handled a real one before. You've handled mine plenty of times."

There was a sniff behind them, and Misaki froze. He turned slowly and of course, it was Miss Platinum giving them a weird look. "That's it!" Misaki was angry now and was starting to walk away, heading towards the exit, when Usami grabbed him.

Usami pulled Misaki somewhere out of view from the woman. "Now, now, Misaki. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We are here today because I'm dying to try some new sexy and playful things in the bedroom." Then whispering into the boy's ear, he added, "Don't you want to have some fun with me tonight? Hmm? . . . And make me one happy boy?" Misaki blushed heavily and tried to control his breathing. He didn't have to say anything; his blush told Usami everything he wanted to hear.

The novelist smiled, satisfied. He took the Yum-Yum Undies, B/D outfit and paddle to the purchasing counter. While the woman was wrapping each piece of the outfit in tissue, Usami winked at Misaki who in turn glared at the man and walked over to wait by the door.

* * * * *

"Usagi-saaaannnn!" Misaki groaned.

"Mmmm. . . this tastes just like a fruit rollup. . . so yummy. . . ." the author began to lick across Misaki's Yum-Yum Undies-covered crotch. The author continued to work through the fruity underwear, causing it to melt just a little and stick even more to Misaki's flesh. The boy could feel the man's tongue pressing and rubbing and licking at his crotch so persistently, and he was growing more aroused.

After a good seven minutes of licking and sucking the edible undies, Usami was getting frustrated. "Misaki," Usami breathed in between licks, "this stuff isn't coming off so easily. . ." The novelist was indeed horny, but the damned undies were standing in the way.

"Hurry and get these off me, Usagi-san." Misaki also was becoming impatient.

"Well, I'm trying."

"Usagi-san, it's starting to sting now! Hurry and get this stuff off me!"

"Misaki, hold still and stop squirming!"

"I can't help it! It's stinging me! This is all your fault, you idiot!!!"

"I can't help you if you're going to knee me in the face!"

"Read what the damn package says about removing this shit!!!"

"I don't know where the box is."

"Usagi-saaannn!!! Where's that freakin' paddle?! I'm going to beat your ass!!!"

"Ooooh, Misaki. . . I think I'm getting more turned on. . . ."

"You bastard!!!"

And so went the latest steamy erotic adventure of our beloved Romantica couple.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**(1) ballet boots – fetish foot wear in which you are literally standing on tip toes**

**(2) B/D – in case you're lame like me and don't know, Bondage/Discipline**

**(3) **_**certain kind**__**of**_** vibrator – I'm sure you know which I'm talking about**

**(4) fruit rollup – Remember this? A flat sheet of candied "something" that tasted **

**fruity and would stick to the roof of your mouth. . . **

**Shopping With Usagi-san is my second popular fanfic, thanks to all of you. I really hope this "sequel" made you laugh. As always, please share with me what you thought. :D **


End file.
